Schattensoldat - Projekt C874H MMFF
by TheFullmoonShadow
Summary: Neue Feinde, neue Herausforderungen, neues Auswahlverfahren für Mitglieder der Altantis-Expedition 2.0. Aber ob alles Neue auch immer gleich besser ist? Was geschieht, wenn man von Zweifel und Skepsis zerfressen wird und dabei um sein Überleben kämpfen muss? [ Anmeldung läuft ]


Projekt C874H „Schattensoldat"

**Der Prolog:**

»Wie sieht es aus, McKay?«, fragte Colonel Carter den Wissenschaftler. Dieser wuselte geschäftig zwischen verschiedenen, blinkenden Amaturen und Konsolen umher und tippte mal hier, mal dort auf den Tastaturen herum.

»Soweit ganz gut. Ich denke, wir können bald loslegen. Ist Sheppard mittlerweile weitergekommen?« Nicht einen Blick verschwendete er an seine Vorgesetzte, die nicht wusste, ob sie über sein Benehmen den Kopf schütteln oder lachen sollte.

»Ja, Colonel Sheppard trifft gerade mit Ronon die letzten Vorbereitungen auf der Erde. Wir sind die letzten, die noch von hier verschwinden müssen.«

McKay tippte weiter auf den Konsolen herum und blickte erst einige Minuten später zu seiner Gesprächspartnerin auf. »Na dann nichts wie weg. Ich bin fertig. Alle Systeme sind überprüft. Es dürfte nichts mehr schief gehen.« Dr. Carter zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Dürfte? Rodey, _dürfte _ist nicht genug. Wenn das hier schief geht-«

»Wird es nicht!« Und da war er sicher. Es war perfekt. Er hieß die ganze Aktion zwar nicht gut, aber einen gewissen Stolz für seine Arbeit und seine Erfindung konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Und das wollte er auch nicht.

Raschen Schrittes marschierten Colonel Caldwell und Colonel Ellis die Gänge im Cheyenne Mountain Complex entlang. Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander denn ihre harten und verschlossenen Gesichtszüge sprachen für sich. Als sie das Büro des Stargate-Center-Kommandanten erreichten, wollten sie nach dem Eintritt salutieren. Dies wurde von General Landry mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung unterbunden. „Lassen wir das. Wir haben jetzt weiß Gott wichtigeres zu tun." war der gebrummte Kommentar dazu.

Landry schritt daraufhin durch die Tür zum Konferenzraum, in dem sich bereits einige hochrangige Offiziere versammelt hatten. Als sowohl Caldwell als auch Ellis Platz genommen hatten, setzte sich Landry an das Kopfende des Tisches und schaute kritisch in die Runde. „Wie ist unsere Situation, meine Herren?"

Einer der Offiziere meldete sich zu Wort. „Sir, es sieht so aus, als wäre auf Atlantis alles geklärt und auch in Area 51 sind die benötigten Wissenschaftler informiert."

Landry nickte und sein Blick wanderte zu Daniel Jackson. Dieser schob die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht und räusperte sich. „Wir haben die letzten Berechnungen noch einmal überprüft und sind uns sicher, das alles wie geplant ablaufen wird. Dr. McKay und Colonel Carter befinden sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Atlantis und sollten sich in wenigen Minuten auf den Rückweg machen."

Ein weiteres Nicken von Landry und ein Räuspern von Colonel Ellis. „Sir, sowohl die Apollo als auch die Deadalus sind einsatzbereit und befinden sich in der Umlaufbahn der Erde." Dies wurde von Colonel Caldwell bestätigt und der Kommandant des Stargate-Centers schien sichtlich zufrieden, ob der Tatsache, dem Präsidenten eine positive Mitteilung machen zu können. „Gut, dann darf ich Sie bitten, wieder an ihre Arbeit zu gehen. Wir haben noch einiges zu tun und ich möchte mir die Anwärter bald ansehen."

Mit ihm erhoben sich die Männer und salutierten vor General Landry.

_Damit ein herzliches Willkommen zu meiner neuen Mitmach-Fanfiktion. Im Prolog hat sich ja schon einiges angedeutet und ich hoffe, ich habe mit diesen doch recht spärlichen Informationen euer Interesse geweckt._

_Wem das Ganze hier bekannt vorkommt: Ja, diese MMFF gab es (in leicht abgewandelter Form) vor einigen Wochen bereits in diesem Fandom. Allerdings habe ich mich dazu entschieden, das Ganze doch noch einmal ein wenig zu überarbeiten, da ich recht wenig Resonanz bekommen habe. Wenn das dieses Mal wieder der Fall ist, muss ich es wohl endgültig aufgeben. ;)_

**Was hast du jetzt eigentlich vor?**

_Meine Idee war also folgende: nachdem Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, McKay und die anderen mit Atlantis auf der Erde gelandet sind haben sie den entscheidenden Kampf gegen die Wraith aufgenommen – und gewonnen. Natürlich. War ja schließlich nicht anders zu erwarten von unseren verkorksten Helden. _

_Meine Idee spielt einige Zeit nach diesem Sieg und dieser Rettung der Milchstraße und der Pegasus-Galaxie. Dabei sind unsere lieben Freunde und das Stargate-Center auf eine neue Bedrohung, auf einen neuen Feind gestoßen. Wer und was das ist, wird noch nicht verraten (sprich: ich hab' selbst noch keinen Plan). Nein, Quatsch, ich weiß das natürlich.;) Okay, kommen wir zurück zum Thema. Dieser Feind ist schrecklicher als alles andere und sogar gefährlicher als die Wraith. Daher wurde das Stargate-Center mit der Suche nach neuen Rekruten beauftragt, die mit einem Teil der ehemaligen Besatzung zurück in die Pegasus-Galaxie reisen sollen um die Erde mal wieder zu retten._

_Dabei wurde von einigen Wissenschaftlern auf der Erde ein neues Projekt aufgenommen, welches sich „Schattensoldat" nennt. McKay hatte die Ehre mit diesen Wissenschaftlern zusammen zu arbeiten. Allerdings war unser lieber Rodney eher weniger davon überzeugt, was man sich da auf der Erde ausgedacht hatte. Dort wurde nämlich mit seinen Ergebnissen und seiner Forschung zu den Stasis-Kapseln weiter gearbeitet. Ergebnis dieser Arbeit waren Anzüge, Helme und Brillen aus einem bestimmten Material, welches ähnlich funktionierte, wie die virtuelle Manipuliation, wie sie in den Stasis-Kapseln stattfand. Dadurch hat man die Möglichkeit, jede noch so geringe Sinneswahrnehmung des Menschen, der gerade diese Ausrüstung trägt zu manipulieren. In jeder Hinsicht und zu jedem gewünschten Ergebnis._

_Diese Rekruten, die für diese neue Expedition ausgesucht werden sollen – ihr ahnt es schon – seid natürlich ihr. Ich behalte mir allerdings gerade das Recht vor, euch (noch) nicht alles zu verraten. Das würde immerhin sonst sehr langweilig für jeden von uns werden._

_Ich bin aber so ehrlich und sage euch noch folgendes: im ersten Teil dieser Fanfiktion werden viele, viele, viele von euch sterben. Daher suche ich zwar sehr viele Personen, allerdings kann es sein, dass diese Figuren direkt in der ersten Episode sterben. Das tut mir sehr leid, aber das muss so sein. Es wird nämlich – grob gesagt – wie folgt ablaufen: ihr werdet mit dieser Ausrüstung ausgestattet und müsst euch auf Teufel komm raus bekämpfen. Ihr wisst, dass es nicht alle von euch in das Expeditionsteam schaffen werden und dass ihr euch euren Platz erkämpfen müsst. Alles weitere werde ich dann in den ersten Kapiteln durch die Charaktere in der Fanfiktion erklären, um euch jetzt nicht die Spannung zu nehmen. Falls ich euch allerdings dennoch jetzt zu wenig gesagt habe und ihr vor eurem Bildschirm sitzt und nur Bahnhof versteht – fragt mich einfach. _

**Wie war das mit der verdammten Zahl?**

_Wie gesagt, ich brauche für den ersten Teil sehr viele Teilnehmer, von denen zu Beginn auch schon einige sterben werden. Es kann gut sein, dass einige noch einmal in einem Flashback der überlebenden Figuren auftauchen, also nicht traurig sein. Ich schätze für den Anfang der Story brauche ich so um die 15 Charaktere. Wie gesagt, viele – bzw. die meisten – werden sterben. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich im Endeffekt mit nur einem festen Team (wie dem von John, Rodney, Ronon und Teyla) im zweiten Teil dieser Fanfiktion weiter schreibe, oder ob es noch ein zweites festes Team gibt. Das hängt ganz davon ab, wie viele Steckbriefe ich bekomme._

**Wie willst du die Fanfiktion aufbauen? Das ist ja höllisch kompliziert!**

_Ja, das glaubst du vielleicht. Nein, im Ernst, ein wenig durcheinander mag das jetzt vielleicht erscheinen, aber ich habe einen ziemlich genauen Plan, wie ich was machen möchte._

_Der Aufbau sieht so aus, dass es einen ersten Part geben wird. Dieser handelt von dem Auswahlverfahren der Rekruten – also, wie ihr euch alle gegenseitig umbringt, um es mal salopp zu sagen._

_Der zweite Part wird dann die eigentlich Mission bzw. Expedition beinhalten. Also, der Teil, in dem die, die das Auswahlverfahren überstanden haben gegen den neuen Feind kämpfen werden. _

_Ich werde denjenigen, die ziemlich bald am Anfang sterben, die Möglichkeit geben, sich einen weiteren Charakter für den zweiten Teil auszudenken. Ich finde das nur fair und gerecht denen gegenüber, die sich auch mega viel Mühe mit ihrem Charakter geben und ich dann so arschig bin und die sofort sterben lasse! ;) Also, appelliert schön an mein schlechtes Gewissen, dann habt ihr gute Chancen ;)_

**Bis wann kann man sich anmelden?**

_Bis zum 30. Juni! Wenn ich am 1.7. noch einen Steckbrief bekomme – wie gut er auch sein mag – wird er ignoriert und landet direkt im Papierkorb! Wahrscheinlich werde ich nach einigen Kapiteln nochmals nach Figuren suchen, allerdings werde ich euch das dann mitteilen, wenn es soweit ist. (Wenn ihr es aus verständlichen Gründen nicht schafft, den Steckbrief rechtzeitig zu beenden, sagt mir Bescheid. Ich kann auch sehr verständnisvoll sein - wenn ich will ;) [Edit: Deadline wird vermutlich verschoben]  
_

**Was war mit dem lächerlichen Geschlecht?**

_Ich hab' weder Bock darauf, dass das hier eine reine _girly-fluffly-lovey-doovey_ Story wird. Ich will weder nur Mädchen noch nur Jungs. Es gibt by the way nicht nur diese zwei Möglichkeiten – seid kreativ! Überrascht mich!_

_Gleiches gilt im Übrigen auch für die Rasse. Es kann ja auch sein, dass es einen Asgard auf die Erde verschlagen hat oder irgendein Wraith sich in einen Menschen verliebt und Kinder gemacht hat oder keine Ahnung! Wie gesagt, denkt euch was aus. Standard ist langweilig und langweilig such ich nicht und will ich nicht haben! :)_

„**Awwwwww~, ich steh' aber soooo sehr auf [ Insert Name Here ]! Ich will ein Paaaaiiiiir haben!11!111elf eins eins"**

_Also, erst einmal: wer mir so eine Nachricht schickt, hat sofort verkackt. Na ja, fast. _

_Das mit dem Pair kann ich verstehen, aber ich werde nichts versprechen. Ihr habt die Möglichkeit, das beim Steckbrief mit anzugeben, aber ob ich das dann auch wirklich so umsetze ist noch eine ganz andere Sache. Ich werde für mich selbst auch nur dann ein Pair nehmen, wenn es von euch viele machen und das auch wirklich in die Story reinpasst, also kann es auch sein, dass sich das erst zum Ende hin entwickelt oder weiß der Geier wann. Mal ganz nebenbei könnt ihr euch auch als Pair einen von euren Mitspielern aussuchen. Vielleicht lass ich auch mal meinen Amor raushängen und verkuppel euch einfach gegenseitig. Wenn das der Fall sein sollte, werde ich aber mit euch sprechen... vielleicht ;)_

**Was sind denn deine krass autoritären Regeln?**

► _Die Steckbriefe sind in kompletten Sätzen auszufüllen – achtet auf Formulierungs- und Rechtschreibfehlern. Wenn ich welche finde, bin ich direkt abgeneigt, sie zu Ende zu lesen. (Es hilft auch euch selbst dabei, den Charakter zu entwickeln, wenn ihr alles ausschreibt, was euch in den Sinn kommt!)_

► **In den Betreff bitte etwas, was mit dem Stargate-Center oder Atlantis zu tun hat. (Eurer Meinung nach ;))**

► _Link-Angaben sind zwar okay, wenn ihr etwas verdeutlichen wollt, aber ich bitte dennoch um eine Beschreibung. Ansonsten verstehe ich etwas falsch oder die Links funktionieren nicht oder sonst was und das wollen wir ja nicht._

► **Keine Ahnung, warum man das immer wieder erwähnen muss, aber: nobody is perfect. Zur Hölle, perfekt sein ist langweilig und das kann ich nicht gebrauchen. Glaubt mir, ich erkenne euren Perfektionismuswahn wenn ich eure Steckbriefe lese!**

► _Bitte _**_befolgt_**_ meine Anweisungen in den Klammern und _**_löscht_**_ sie danach!_

►**Verwandtschaften sind erlaubt, aber bitte sagt mir genau, wie und mit wem ihr verwandt seid. Also den Verwandtschaftsgrad und auch die Verbindung über welche Ecken und Kanten ihr mit jemandem verwandt seid, will ich wissen!**

►_Schreibt bitte am Ende des Steckbriefes eine kleine Zusammenfassung eures Charakters. Es sollte nicht __alles__ darin enthalten sein. Ich werde diese Zusammenfassungen später online stellen, damit ihr sehen könnt, mit wem ihr es zu tun habt. Um dem Ganzen dabei nicht die Spannung zu nehmen, bitte ich euch, Geheimnisse oder andere wichtige Dinge nicht mit in die Zusammenfassung zu schreiben, sondern sie zu verheimlichen. Sonst wäre es nicht nur für euch uninteressant, sondern auch für alle anderen, die diese MMFF lesen wollen._

► **Von denen, die schlussendlich das Vergnügen haben, hier mitzuwirken, erwarte ich zu mindestens (!) jedem zweiten Kapitel ein Review, damit ich weiß, inwieweit ihr hier noch involviert sein wollt und ob euch das Ganze überhaupt noch interessiert. Und weil ich reviewgeil bin! ;)**

► _Ich werde in dieser MMFF größtenteils sehr viel selbst entscheiden. Wer ein Problem damit hat, sollte besser gar nicht erst mitmachen._

► **Nach bestimmten Kapiteln werde ich allerdings den Usern, die dabei sind, bestimmte Fragen stellen, z.B. wofür sich ihr Charakter entscheiden würde.**

**Immerhin ist das hier eine Mitmach-Geschichte und nicht eine Ich-schick-mal-meinen-Steckbrief-und-gucke-dann-wa s-dabei-heraus-kommt-Geschichte. Wenn ihr euch jetzt fragt, was das für Fragen sein sollen – keine Sorge, das merkt ihr dann schon noch früh genug. Nur keine Panik! ;)**

**So, jetzt aber erst mal Butter bei die Fische!**

▬ _Fakten über die Fakten ▬_

Username:

Vorname:

Name:

Alter:

Geschlecht:

Geburtstag:

Geburtsort:

Sternzeichen:

Rasse: [Wie gesagt, seid kreativ, denkt euch was aus. Ich bin da wirklich für (fast) alles offen.]

▬ _Aussehen und sonstige Illusionen ▬_

Ehtnische Zuordnung: [Welchem Land würde man euch zu ordnen, wenn man euch zum ersten Mal sieht? Falls ihr ein Mensch seid ;)]

Körperbau / Statur:

Gewicht:

Größe:

Haut / Teint:

Haare:

Haarfarbe:

Augen:

Augenfarbe:

Besonderes: [Was auch immer an euch ungewöhnlich ist, ob angeboren oder durch Verletzungen zugefügt, ist egal. Allerdings sollte es etwas physisches sein ;)]

Kleidungsstil: [Bitte hier nur die grobe Richtung beschreiben, was ihr gerne anzieht. Ich will nicht jedes Outfit _en detail_ wissen, nur die Richtung. Den Rest werde ich dann selbst schreiben.]

Lieblingsklamotten: [Bitte nur **ein** Beispiel, was eure Lieblingskleidungsstücke sind. Es kann auch nur ein Schal oder eine Kette sein, ist mir egal. Wenn ihr keines habt und anzieht, was passt, ist das auch in Ordnung. Wenn ihr ein Kleidungsstück am liebsten habt, sagt mir bitte auch, warum.]

Lieblingsfarbe(n):

▬ _Charakterliche Abgründe ▬_

Charakter: [Bitte ausformulieren und nicht nur in zwei-drei Sätzen. Danke :)]

Charakter in Stichpunkten: [Hier noch einmal euren Charakter in Schlagworten zusammengefasst!]

Hobbies / Interessen:

Macken:  
Ängste:  
Wünsche:

Süchte: [optional]

Was kann dein Charakter besonders gut: [mindestens 3 Stück!]

Was kann dein Charakter besonders schlecht / gar nicht: [mindestens 3 Stück!]

Vorlieben:

Abneigungen:

▬ _Hintergründige Hintergrund-Infos_ ▬

Geschichte / Vergangenheit: [Eigentlich unnötig dies zu erläutern, aber gut: was ist bisher in eurem Leben passiert? Wenn es etwas für euren Charakter Entscheidendes ist, bitte ausführlich beschreiben. Wenn alles tutti-frutti und kompletto-normalo war dann sagt das einfach nur kurz und schreibt keine endlosen wiederholten Romane. Das ist immerhin meine Aufgabe ;)]

Familie: [Wenn sie wichtig sind, ausführlich beschreiben, wenn sie einfach nur da sind nur **Name, Alter, Beziehung**! Bitte, danke!]

Das wichtigste / entscheidendste Ereignis in eurem Leben: [Was ist passiert und wie hat es euch geprägt?]

▬ _Atlantisches Gewusel _▬

Sektor: [Also, Leitung/Zivilisten, Militär, Techniker, Wissenschaftler, Medizinisches Personal?]

Beruf: [Welchen Beruf übernehmt ihr in eurem Sektor?]

Wie habt ihr von dem Projekt erfahren?

Warum werdet ausgerechnet ihr ausgewählt, an dem Projekt teilzunehmen?

Wer schlägt euch als Teilnehmer bei dem Komitee vor?

Habt ihr einen bestimmten Rang in eurem Beruf?

Wie gut könnt ihr mit einer Waffe umgehen?

Wie gut sind eure Nah- und Fernkampf-Fähigkeiten?

Wie würdet ihr euch aus einer gefährlichen Situation heraus manövrieren? [Also, würdet ihr euch mit roher Gewalt den Weg freischießen oder würdet ihr taktisch vorgehen?]

_Als Mitgleid des Militärs:_

Welche Kampferfahrungen habt ihr bisher gemacht?

Seit wann seid ihr bei der Army/Air Force/Navy?

Wo wart ihr vor der Schattensoldat-Expedition stationiert?

Habt ihr irgendwelche speziellen Auszeichnungen?

_Als Mitglied der Wissenschafts- / Forschungsabteilung / des Medizinischen Personals:_

Worin habt ihr einen Doktortitel? [ ]

Was habt ihr studiert?

Wo habt ihr studiert?

Habt ihr einen guten oder eher mittelmäßigen Abschluss?

Habt ihr irgendwelche speziellen Auszeichnungen?

Wo habt ihr vor der Schattensoldat-Expedition gearbeitet?

▬ _Besonderheiten und was ihr glaubt, so alles zu können ▬ [ ]_

Bitte sehr genau beschreiben, wenn ihr welche habt. Es ist mir wichtig, das richtig rüberzubringen, wenn euer Charakter etwas besonderes kann.

_Besondere physische Fähigkeiten:_

_Besondere psychische Fähigkeiten:_

_Bevorzugte Waffen:_

▬ _Kompetenzen und was ihr sonst nicht könnt _▬

Mit einer Punktzahl von 1 [total schlecht] bis 10 [super-bombastisch-mega-geilotastisch!] ausfüllen **und **eine kleine / kurze / knappe Erläuterung dazu!

Bitte, Dankeschön!

Gruppendynamik:

Empathie:

Sympathie:

Charisma:

Intelligenz:

Psychische + physische Stärke:

Führungsqualität:

Manipulierbarkeit:

▬ _Verliebtes Geliebe und verhasstes Gehasse_ ▬

Pairwunsch: [Bitte drei verschiedene Charaktere angeben und die restlichen Antworten da unten auch für alle drei. Wie gesagt, ihr könnt auch Mitspieler angeben. Alles ist möglich und so ;)]

Wann kommt ihr zusammen? [Anfang, Mitte oder Ende? Teil 1 oder 2?]

Wie kommt ihr zusammen?

Wer dominiert die Beziehung?

Happy oder Sad End?

Was muss passieren?

Stirbst du?

▬ _Sonstiges_ ▬

Was muss geschehen?

Was darf auf gar keinen Fall geschehen?

Was habt ihr mir sonst noch zu sagen? [Liebesbekundungen und -geschenke sind gern gesehen! Die Autogramme werden später zugeschickt und eine kleine finanzielle Entscheidungshilfe kann auch nie schaden. Kontodaten dann per PN ;P]

Was habe ich vergessen, euch zu fragen?

**Zusammenfassung:**


End file.
